DE 298 21 664 U1 generally relates to a device for twisting conductors, comprising a frame on which a mount for clampingly receiving the conductor ends is disposed at each end, whereby a twisting section is formed between the mounts, and wherein one of the mounts can be rotatably driven by a drive, and the opposite second mount is disposed on a carriage, wherein the mounts comprise a clamping lever, which presses the cables against a stop, for manually clamping the wires.
EP 2 777 053 B1 generally relates to a twisting device for twisting electrical or optical lines such as wires, cables, wiring bundles, optical fibers and the like, in particular a cable twisting device, comprising a base and a first twisting head, which can be rotated relative to the base and is designed to grip the conductors to be twisted at the first ends thereof, wherein the twisting device comprises a second twisting head, which can be rotated relative to the base and which is arranged opposite the first twisting head and designed to grip the conductors to be twisted at the second ends thereof located opposite the first ends, and the second twisting head can be rotated in a direction that is opposite that of the first twisting head.
EP 0 889 486 B1 generally relates to a production unit for a twisted cable and/or for twisted wires, comprising parallel arrangements of a plurality of opposed or opposite pairs of cable clamps, providing clamps on one side for clamping one end of a pair of cables having a defined length and clamps on the other side for clamping the other end of the pair of cables, wherein each cable pair extends in a substantially longitudinal direction between a corresponding pair of cable clamps, wherein one cable clamp of each pair is driven in rotation by a drive unit, and the other cable clamp of each pair is fixed or secured, whereby relative twisting rotational movements are imparted to both cables, furthermore comprising: a forward movement mechanism, which is provided for intermittently advancing each corresponding pair of cable clamps in a direction transverse to the substantially longitudinal direction.
EP 0 917 746 B1 generally relates to methods for twisting at least two individual conductors, comprising the following steps: clamping the one conductor ends of individual conductors, which have been cut to a particular length, in respective separate untwisting tensioning holders which can be rotated substantially parallel to a twisting axis; clamping the other conductor ends of the individual conductors in respective separate twisting tensioning holders, which are arranged so as to be jointly rotatable about the twisting axis; arranging a twisting slide between the substantially tensioned conductors; and rotating the twisting tensioning holders jointly about the twisting axis and rotating each of the untwisting tensioning holders about the conductor axis of the respective individual conductors in the same direction.
DE 20 2009 004 913 U1 generally relates to a device for twisting conductors, comprising a frame having opposing mounts for clampingly receiving the conductors to be twisted, whereby a twisting section is formed between the mounts, wherein one of the mounts on the frame can be rotatably driven by a drive, and wherein the second opposing mount is disposed on the frame displaceably on a carriage, wherein the free ends of the conductors to be twisted are arranged on the mounts distributed on a circle or circular segment, wherein one of the mounts is held under tensile stress resulting in at least almost identical positions of the conductors with respect to the rotational axis.
DE 20 2009 004 914 U1 generally relates to a device for twisting conductors, comprising a frame having opposing mounts for clampingly receiving the conductors to be twisted, whereby a twisting section is formed between the mounts, wherein one of the mounts on the frame can be rotatably driven by a drive, and wherein the second opposing mount is arranged on the frame displaceably on a carriage, wherein the device is intended to manually handle at least two conductors which, at the free ends thereof, are each arranged under tensile stress on the mounts, and one of the mounts is held under tensile stress for orienting the conductors with respect to one another, wherein the device comprises a path length measuring system for exactly determining the twisting section, which provides the measurement result in a form that a control unit is able to evaluate.
DE 20 2010 001 324 U1 generally relates to a device for twisting conductors, comprising a frame having opposing tensioning devices for clampingly receiving the conductors to be twisted, whereby a twisting section is formed between the tensioning devices, with at least one tensioning device on the frame being rotatably drivable by a drive, and the second opposing tensioning device being arranged on the frame displaceably on a carriage, characterized in that at least one of the tensioning devices provided for the twisting operation is assigned a holding device, which is connected to a feed unit and in which the conductors to be twisted can be clamped by the operator even while the twisting operation is ongoing, and which automatically transfers the clamped conductors to the tensioning device after the twisting operation has been carried out.
DE 20 2011 051 942 U1 generally relates to a device for twisting conductors, comprising a frame having opposing tensioning devices for clampingly receiving the conductors to be twisted, whereby a twisting section is formed between the tensioning devices, with at least one tensioning device on the frame being rotatably drivable by a drive, and the tensioning device situated opposite the drive being arranged on a carriage so as to be displaceable along the twisting section, characterized in that at least one of the tensioning devices provided for the twisting operation is assigned at least one further tensioning device for providing at least two operating positions, which can be changed by means of a changing device, so that the operator can clamp new conductors to be twisted into the further second tensioning device even while the twisting operation of the tensioning devices is ongoing.
DE 101 07 670 B4 generally relates to a method for twisting at least two individual conductors to form a twisted cable harness, comprising the following steps: a) guiding the one conductor ends of individual conductors through associated tensioning clamps in a cable holder head, b) fixing the conductor ends guided through the tensioning clamps in respective tensioning jaws in a twisting head, c) applying a holding pressure to the tensioning clamps in the cable holder head, which allows the individual conductors to be pulled through the tensioning clamps under friction so that the individual conductors are always tautly stretched, d) displacing the twisting head, while maintaining the holding pressure, until the individual conductors have been tensioned to the desired length, e) twisting the twisting head during method step d) by a predetermined number of revolutions, f) applying a fixing pressure to the tensioning clamps in the cable holder head, which is higher than the holding pressure, so that secure clamping of the individual conductors during the subsequent twisting operation is ensured, and g) twisting the individual conductors, which are now fixed on both sides, to form a twisted cable harness.
EP 1 032 095 B1 generally relates to a method for processing two conductors and for twisting the two conductors to form a conductor pair in a device, wherein the two conductors are stretched, clamped at both ends and twisted from one end of the two conductors to form the conductor pair, wherein multiple conductor pairs can be processed simultaneously in the device, wherein each conductor pair is subjected to the following work steps carried out consecutively by the device: processing the conductor ends of a leading end of a first conductor pair in a device for processing and loading leading conductor ends; processing the conductor ends of a trailing end of the first conductor pair in a device for processing and loading trailing conductor ends; and twisting the two conductors of the first conductor pair in a twisting device, characterized in that: the leading conductor ends are provided to a displaceable receiving module and transferred to the twisting device; the trailing conductor ends are provided to a transfer module and transferred to a holding module, wherein, during the loading of the trailing conductor ends of the conductors of the first conductor pair, the leading conductor ends of the two conductors of a second conductor pair are processed in the same unit.
EP 2 801 984 A1 generally relates to a gripper for electrical or optical lines (such as wires, cables, wiring bundles, optical fibers), which comprises two gripper jaws that can be moved relative to an abutment by means of a drive system and relative to one another. Twisting heads for the aforementioned conductors are typically equipped with such grippers. The gripper, and thus also the twisting head and the twisting device, are provided with a drive system, which comprises at least one drive that has an adjustable force and, via a link chain, acts on each gripper jaw.
EP 3 012 841 A1 generally relates to a device for feeding conductor ends to a twisting device comprising a rotatable twisting head and multiple holders for simultaneously loading individual conductors of a cable to be twisted. WO 2015/126 323 A1 generally relates to a twisting machine comprising two rotatable twisting heads, which can rotate in opposite directions.